


A is for Aswang

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: ABCS Of Transformation [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Covenants, F/M, Phillipines - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy, Witchcraft, aswang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Alternate Name: Cinderella's Revenge





	A is for Aswang

It was unknown why Catherine is in the woods in the first place, she wanted to raise her child without the devilish care of her step-mother, who forced Catherine to work, thus making her a prisoner and a slave. All her step-mother did was taking her only biological daughter to parties which slowing, her daughter had become lazy. Catherine had known her child's father, Marco, he is a nice village man, but his mother is weird. She was in a wheel chair which can be a problem for things. Catherine's train of thought was halted by Marco's mom wheeling in. The older lady had notice Catherine's horrible condition, hair messy with her eyes darken from lack of sleep and crying. Her skin was covered in whip lashes. Then the older lady react with, "Oh my goodness. Don't worry, the servants will bathe and bandage you up." 

 

The Next Morning:

 

Camelia had yelled out, "Maid! MAID!" but Catherine didn't come. Then there was a knock on the door, Camelia's daughter, Valeria had approach the door, when she open it, there was a wheel-bound woman, her face was carved with age, dark brown hair curled on her head. When she saw Valeria, the lady said in a tone of happiness, "My child!" as Valeria smirk, in her mind, "I knew it that I'm living that village man." as she spoke up, "Can we bring the women." but the wheel bound woman say, "No." but Valeria had accept an invitation to the old lady's home.

 

* * *

They had traveled so far, but when Valeria had notice they're in the woods until.. "AHHHHHHH!" Valeria screamed as she was trapped in a simple net trap. Valeria had notice the older woman getting up, and a black goat buck, its horns seem to be twisted on one of them. Then the goat spoke, "So Maria, you had always dream of walking again are you?" then Maria had nod, "WHAT THE BLOODY HECK ARE DOING TO ME AND DID THAT GOAT SPOKE?!?!" and Maria replied, "Yes. I had made a deal with him. I had polio when my son is seven years old, as a result, my husband left us, but I made a deal. However, there is a price. My upper half rip from my lower part. In order to survive, I drain blood and eat the organ of unborn babies. But however I need to spread my curse to someone else. So I pick you." then the goat's form change, looking like a human man with goat legs and horns. 

 

Then a horrible pain Valeria as she felt her body being twisted and snapped in her body, then she notice something with Maria, she was walking. Then the moon is shown, then a horrible shearing pain in her gut. The net was cut as Valeria had notice a wound cracking on the waist, blood seeping from the wound although Valeria was still alive. Then huge bat wings spurt out of her shoulder blades, flapping, then slowing Valeria's cling to humanity was slowly getting weaker until..

 

RIP!! SPURT! SPLAT!

 

The woman who is once Valeria, growled with anger and hunger, her lower half was bleeding with her organs exposed to the night air. Then Maria say, "My contract is fulfilled since I spread my poison to you. I rather spread it than get killed. I'm glad I'm not caught." then Maria left the woods back to her humble home to see her son. But however Valeria had begin to sob, screaming out, "SOMEBODY PLEASE SAVE!!!!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Cinderella tale but it had Philippine mythology.


End file.
